<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Field of Surprises by marvel_and_mischief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214427">Field of Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief'>marvel_and_mischief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Great Wall (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockwarming, F/M, Graphic sexual imagery, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Swearing, There is a discussion about consent, Unprotected Sex, slight Breeding Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero takes you to a beautiful field of flowers for a birthday picnic, but the pollen has an unusual effect on the two of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Field of Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your day of birth was particularly special this year as it was the first year you could celebrate it with Pero as your husband. He woke you up with sleepy kisses and passionate lovemaking, before insisting you let him bring you breakfast as you relaxed in bed. It was the perfect start to the morning, being treated as the special woman you were to Pero. </p><p>The rest of the day saw Pero hurrying to take over the chores from you, instead ushering you into the chair in front of the fireplace.</p><p>“Let me do that, <em>mi amor</em>,” Pero would whisper and leave you with your feet up on a cushion covered stool as he carried on with whatever you were attempting to do around the house. </p><p>All that relaxing sent you into a peaceful slumber, from which Pero gently woke you up in the early evening.</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>, wake up for me, I have one more surprise for you this day,” Pero’s fingertips softly tickled the side of your neck whilst he pressed sweet kisses to your forehead. You woke up refreshed and feeling good from your sleep. </p><p>“You have already done so much for me today,” you smiled, stretching out your limbs and standing from your chair. Pero moved to grab your cloak, wrapping it around your shoulders and tying the string at the front for you. </p><p>“Just one more. I took a different route back from market the other day and found a field with these beautiful flowers I have never seen in all my travels,” Pero picked up a wooden basket from the table, and you spied that the napkin on top covered a heaping pile of what you could only assume was food for your trip, “it is not far, we can sit and eat as the sun goes down over the hill. What do you say?”</p><p>Your beaming grin was response enough as you leaned over to place a hungry kiss on your husband’s lips. </p><p>“You treat me so well,” you breathed, grin back in place as Pero hurried you through the door.</p><p>It didn’t take long to reach the field Pero spoke about. It was off the beaten track, hidden behind overgrown hedges and tall trees at the edge of the forest. The sight of the flowers took your breath away. They seemed to positively glow in the setting sun, shades of oranges and reds and yellows like the flames of a fire. The smaller flowers were around the size of a strawberry, the petals closed up to a sharp point at the top. The larger flowers had bloomed to the size of a round loaf of bread, the petals spread wide to reveal long stamen thick with powder the same color as the flower. </p><p>“It is like walking through a dream, isn’t it?” Pero observed, coming up behind you and resting his chin on your shoulder.</p><p>“I have never seen anything like it,” you replied, in awe of your surprise. You could see over the other side of the field was the hill to sit and watch the sun going down over the town, so you took Pero’s free hand in yours and stepped into the field.</p><p>The sweet, floral smells hit your nostrils as you walked through, and you found yourself raking your hand along beside you, fingertips sliding over the silky petals and catching on the powder inside. Next to you, you saw Pero was just as enraptured with your surroundings, head tilted down to smell them as he passed by. </p><p>You plucked a flower, heavy and yellow and put it to your nose. It smelled like a sweetbread and was so bright it shone against your skin like a flaming torch. You turned and held it up to Pero’s nose for him to smell, and he replied with a hum and a pleasant smile. </p><p>“This is all so perfect, Pero,” you sighed happily as you came to a patch of grass clear of flowers and saw Pero set down the basket at your feet. </p><p>“Sit, get comfortable,” Pero instructed, and pulled you down next to him on the grass. He leaned into you as you opened the basket, setting down a piece of cloth to place the food upon. </p><p>From your place on the hill you could see the town a little walk away, a few guards were scattered around keeping everyone who had stayed to frequent the taverns in order, others were lighting the torches along the town wall. You could hear the trickling of the river in the distance and birds tweeting in the trees. Otherwise, you were completely alone in the quiet of the prettiest, most peaceful field you had ever seen. </p><p>“Eat, <em>mi esposa</em>,” Pero placed something in your hand whilst you were observing, a broken off piece of cheese on a chunk of cut bread and urged you to eat. As you bit down, you noticed Pero wasn’t eating, instead he was scratching at the back of his neck as though irritated by something. </p><p>“What is wrong?” You asked, concerned by the agitation on Pero’s face. He rolled his shoulders back to try and alleviate the ache and sat up straight, pulling at the collar of his shirt.</p><p>“Maybe I’m allergic,” he grumbled, trying to ignore what felt like a thousand insects creeping along his neck. </p><p>“We can leave-“</p><p>“No, <em>mi amor</em>, I will feel better when I have eaten,” he insisted through gritted teeth. Now that he really thought about it, it wasn’t an irritation he was feeling but more of a burning heat running along his skin. He felt it travel over his shoulders and down his chest, spreading lower until it reached his cock, making him glance over in your direction.</p><p>You were struggling with your own problems as you took the last bite of your food and tried to swallow it over the lump in your throat. You felt yourself getting slick between your legs when you had been staring at Pero’s neck. Of course you often felt attracted to him, his lean body with muscle built from years of wielding a sword, his handsome features, strong body, even the scar across his eye did things to you. But the attraction had never been as strong as this. </p><p>You <em>needed</em> him. Like you needed air to breathe and food in your belly. You felt <em>greedy</em>, for his hungry eyes on you, for his deft fingers to work their magic on your body, for his mouth on your breast and his cock thrust to the hilt until he breached your womb. </p><p>Your mind was a fog of images of all the times Pero had taken you in the heat of passion. You wanted to rip his clothes off with your bare hands and run them all over lean muscle and soft flesh and through silky hair and coarse hair. You needed to taste his skin, his sweat, his cock, his seed. </p><p>You felt yourself growing hot with embarrassment then. You were thinking like a common whore, not that you thought Pero would mind. He enjoyed your confidence in your shared bed, his eyes always lit up with desire when you asked, no <em>demanded</em>, what you wanted from him. He encouraged you. But this seemed inappropriate.</p><p>Pero had brought you to this wonderful field to be romantic. To be slow and to show his love, not his lust, for you on your special day. And it made you feel <em>dirty</em> that all you wanted to do was shed him of his clothes and impale yourself on his fat cock. </p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>, is something wrong?” Pero’s voice was strained from trying to keep himself together for your sake. He saw a distant look in your eyes despite the fact you were staring directly at him. He knew something wasn’t right, and maybe it was the same something he was feeling. That itch that needed scratching, but could only be cured by fucking you senseless in the middle of this field. </p><p>“I don’t… I erm…” words weren’t coming easily to you as you fixated on Pero’s curved lips. You couldn’t hold yourself back and before you knew what you were doing, you had launched yourself into his lap and began licking desperately into his mouth, moaning obscenely at the taste of salty cheese on his tongue and the smell of smoked wood on his skin. </p><p>Pero’s arms pulled you flush against his chest, feeling the swell of your breasts against him. Your hands painfully gripped handfuls of his hair, the sensations making Pero groan from the back of his throat. You could feel his cock, hard and hot against your clothed core and all you could think about was the too many layers between your skin and his. </p><p>You pulled back reluctantly, chest heaving with breathlessness and saw Pero in the exact same state as you. His eyes were cloudy with passion, his jaw tense with restraint as thoughts of ravaging you like a wild animal overwhelmed him. </p><p>“I don’t know what has come over me, <em>mi amor</em>,” Pero’s gravelly voice made you whimper with want, rubbing your core against his cock to feel some kind of friction. His hands held your hips still against his thigh, away from where he wanted you most. Something was happening that he couldn’t explain, and he didn’t want you fucking him where anybody could walk by if you were going to regret it afterwards.</p><p>“Listen to me,” Pero growled, waiting for you to make eye contact with him before he continued, “I want you, and you want me, but are you sure you want to do this here?”</p><p>His stern tone cleared your head for a moment as you took in your surroundings. The sounds of the town had disappeared to almost nothing, and the sun was setting low enough that nobody would be walking through a field at this time of evening. </p><p>“I want to. I need you Pero, please,” you leaned forward to kiss sloppily down the slope of his neck to a spot beneath his ear that made Pero buck up into you when you sucked there, “fuck me, husband.”</p><p>With a moan, Pero ripped at the ties that held your bodice together, pulling it free enough that he could pull down the front of your dress and free your breasts. You gasped as he took the nipple of one breast into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the pliant skin whilst roughly massaging your other breast. The vibrations from his mouth and the roughness of his calloused hand brought you embarrassingly closer to your first orgasm as you rubbed your clothed crotch against his thigh. With a final cry of his name you shuddered under his touch as a rush of wetness flooded over Pero’s breeches. </p><p>Pero pulled away from you to frantically loosen the front of his breeches and release his aching cock. It sprung up, the tip an angry red like the flowers that surrounded you, and hit his stomach, Pero sighing in relief at the cold air soothing its heat.</p><p>“I need it,” was all you could say, eyes trained on the cock you knew so well. You wrapped your hand around it, earning you a hiss from your lover, as you used the precum to aid in pumping up and down, from base to tip. </p><p>That desperation that had been temporarily sated from your release was quickly rising up once more, your breath hitching, your core clenching in need. Pero could see the conflict in your eyes, his own need to feel you around his cock almost overwhelming as he grabbed your hips and moved to hover you over him.</p><p>“If we do this, I will not be able to stop myself, mi esposa,” Pero warned, but it was what you wanted, for him to drill into you until all of your senses were <em>Pero</em> and nothing else. You responded by lowering yourself suddenly onto him, a loud cry of relief leaving you as Pero bottomed out in you making him cry out your name. </p><p>Pero pulled you tightly against his chest as he swiftly switched your positions, laying you on the ground to hover above you. You moved your legs to wrap high around his waist, chanting his name urgently. Pero didn’t need telling twice, immediately assuming a rough rhythm that had you clawing at the grass beneath you. You could barely make any sound at all, only silently gasping into the air as you received exactly what your body craved. </p><p>Pero’s face was hid in the crook of your neck and he chased his release, the only thoughts in his mind of you and how warm and tight you felt around him, how he needed to thrust deeper and deeper, to fill you up so much his seed had no choice but to spill out of you, and even then he wanted to fill you more. </p><p>His heart was beating harder than he thought possible, the sound in his ears and the panting of his breaths louder than the sounds you were making. But he knew you were enjoying this just as much as he was when your legs on his back urged him impossibly closer and your fingers dug into the skin of his ass, leaving red and white marks that would be there for many days to come. </p><p>Pero dared to raise his head to see the state of bliss on your face, your bottom lip caught between your teeth, your eyes scrunched closed as you chased another orgasm. He found your wrists and held them above your head, making you look up at him with dark, lustful eyes.</p><p>“You fuck me so good, Pero,” you whined, and without breaking the rhythm of his hips Pero bit down on the soft skin of you neck, sucking a bruising kiss there. </p><p>He kept your wrists in a tight grip with one hand, and slipped his other hand between you to find your clit. You cried out when he started rubbing circles just how you like it to bring you closer to the edge.</p><p>“Come for me, come and I promise I will fill you up better than I ever have. I will spill so deep inside you, you will feel me for weeks, <em>hermosa</em>,” Pero groaned into your ear, and that was the final straw to have you clenching hard around his cock, arching your back off the ground and whimpering through your release. You saw white behind your eyelids as you shook through the best orgasm of your life. </p><p>Pero continued to rut into you a few more times before one final thrust saw him spilling his seed deep within you whilst biting down on the thick flesh of your shoulder. His body relaxed on top of you whilst he caught his breath. After a few moments he rolled you both over, laying your body on top of his with his cock still seated comfortably inside you. </p><p>You could have fallen asleep like this, mind soft with love, body pliant and deliciously used, Pero surrounding you inside and out. You were completely sated, exhausted in the best way.</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>, talk to me,” Pero urged, your silence not at all comforting him. </p><p>“I feel wonderful,” you lifted your head and showed him your goofy, tired smile, making him chuckle. </p><p>Pero took the time to sweep the area, the mercenary in him wanting to ensure you were both safe in your surroundings. The field was empty except the two of you, the tall flowers creating an ominous, intimidating sight in the rapid darkening of the sky. It was then Pero frowned and thought of the beginning of the evening and how sudden your attractions had been to one another. </p><p>“I think we should go home and clean up, maybe continue this in the safety of our marriage bed,” Pero whispered, eyeing the flowers suspiciously. </p><p>You hummed in agreement, the promise of more activities encouraging you to pull yourself off Pero’s cock with a soft mewl and make yourself presentable. </p><p>When Pero had packed up the basket and taken your hand he paused to kiss you tenderly, a stark contrast to how rough you had both been moments before.</p><p>“I hope your special day has been just that.”</p><p>You smiled, a warmth fluttering in your breast as you took in the love in your husband’s eyes.</p><p>“It has,” you assured him with a nod. You attempted to lead him back through the field towards your cottage but he stood rooted to the spot.</p><p>“No,” Pero tugged you in the opposite direction, “let us go down the hill.”</p><p>“That is the long way round,” you said confused, watching as Pero shot a frown towards the beautiful flowers behind you. </p><p>“Trust me, I think it would be wise to stay clear of this field from now on.”</p><p>You laughed and shook your head at his quirkiness. Maybe he just wanted more time with you, to prolong this day. </p><p>Now the strangeness of the evening had left, in its place was love and adoration for the man you called your husband, and you saw those same feelings towards you in the soft curve of a smile and the sweet looks he was shooting your way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>